When Two Nurseries Collide
by Mariel1
Summary: Care Bears-Muppet Babies Crossover: Noble Heart brings the Care Bear Cousin Cubs down to Earth to spend an afternoon with the Muppet Babies, and things get a little bit goofy. Story complete! btw, in the Dic series, Swift Heart was male.
1. Chapter 1: Bathtime Arguments

When Two Nurseries Collide

__

Author's note: What happens when two nurseries collide? Lots of fun, that's what! This is my first and probably last attempt at a crossover. The Care Bear Cousin Cubs are brought down to Earth to spend a day with the Muppet Babies.

Chapter 1: Bathtime Arguments

Noble Heart was away on an emergency caring mission, so it was up to Take Care Bear to watch the Cousin Cubs. Take Care was young, about the human equivalent of fourteen, but Noble Heart had every confidence in her cub-sitting abilities. This night, though, Take Care wasn't so sure. The cubs had been in a foul mood since Noble Heart had left, and they were arguing more than usual.

Take Care was in the bathroom with the door open, so that she could see and hear the other cubs while she bathed Loyal Heart Dog, Swift Heart Rabbit, Bright Heart Raccoon, and Brave Heart Lion. The others had already had their baths, and were _supposed_ to be getting ready for bed. Take Care looked over at the sound of footsteps, and Treat Heart Pig came in, with her paw to her backside.

"Um, um, Take Care? Playful popped me on the behind with a towel, so I said 'I'm 'onna tell Take Care on youuuuu.'" said Treat Heart.

Swift Heart giggled, and Brave Heart splashed him. "Gotcha in the eye!" crowed the lion cub.

Take Care sighed. "Well, tell him I said not to do it again, and to get his PJs on."

Treat Heart went back out, mumbling, "Okay, but I jus' know he's gonna pop me onna behind again, 'cause he's always popping people on the behind…"

"Big enough target…" muttered Brave Heart.

"Stop that!" said Take Care, tipping his head back so that she could wash the suds out of his mane. A minute later a thump was heard, and Gentle Heart Lamb ran into the bathroom, crying. Take Care scooped her up, and called out, "Okay, you guys! Everyone in the bathroom!"

Treat Heart Pig, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Cozy Heart Penguin, Proud Heart Cat, and Playful Heart Monkey filed in, looking guilty. Gentle Heart sniffled, and cried, "I fell doooown!"

"Playful Heart shoved her." said Proud Heart, giving the monkey a dirty look. Take Care turned to him, shocked, and waited for him to explain. He folded his arms and looked sullenly back at her. 

"You made Gentle Hawt cwy!" scolded Loyal Heart.

Brave Heart pointed gleefully, saying, "Yeah, you're a _bad_ boy!"

Playful's stubborn act immediately crumbled, and he brought his paws to his face and began to bawl. "I didn't _mean_ to!" he wailed, and Take Care took him into her lap as well.

"It's okay, Playful, just tell her you're sorry." she told him, and the two cubs hugged as Playful Heart mumbled his apology.

Meanwhile, Brave Heart was still chanting, "Playful is a _bad_ boy! Playful is a _bad_ boy! Playful is a…a…uh-oh." He trailed off when Take Care fixed him with a stern look.

"And do you think you're being a _good_ boy right now?" she asked him.

"Um…yes?" he gave her a disarming grin.

"Aanh!" Take Care made a buzzing sound, "Wrongo. Okay munchkins, tubby time's over."

"Yay!" cried Brave Heart and Swift Heart, holding up their arms so that Take Care could lift them out.

"Aww…" groaned Bright Heart and Loyal Heart, looking disappointed.

Noble Heart got back late that night, after the cubs were already asleep, and he got a brief report from Take Care that they had been having little spats all day.

Noble Heart nodded thoughtfully, and said, "You know, I found a similar group of youngsters on Earth, only they're not human…it's the strangest thing! I've never seen anything like them. I'll go phone their Nanny right now…Maybe it would help both groups if they met up."

__

Author's note: These are going to be short chapters, because it's going to be a short story. The outline's already done, and it's going to be five chapters long. The other chapters will be longer; this was mostly the intro.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

When Two Nurseries Collide

Chapter 2: Introductions

The next day, Noble Heart brought the cubs down to Earth to meet the strange group of kids who called themselves the Muppet Babies. He turned to them all, and said, "Now remember, you're guests here, so be on your best behavior." He rang the bell, and the door opened.

"Hello, Noble Heart. I'm so glad you could make it today. Won't you come in?" said Nanny.

"Thank you, but I have a full schedule today…I'm teaching Take Care Bear how to drive the Cloudmobile. I'll just leave the cubs with you, if that's all right." said Noble Heart.

"Of course. I'm sure the kids'll be excited to meet them."

Noble Heart said goodbye to the cubs, half of which looking like they were going to cry, and drove back up to the Forest of Feelings.

"Follow me, kids," said Nanny, who's kind voice put the cubs at ease as they followed her to the nursery, "You'll have lots of fun here. It's always nice to make new friends." She opened the door that led to the nursery, where the Muppet Babies were playing, and said, "Hi, kids!"

"Hello, Nanny!" they chorused, dropping what they were doing when they saw that they had visitors.

"Kids, these are the Care Bear Cousin Cubs. Remember when Noble Heart visited you last night?" she asked.

"Uh-huh" they said, still in unison.

"Well, these are the cubs he takes care of, and they'd like to spend the afternoon with you." turning to the cubs, she asked, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Brave Heart immediately stepped forward and said, "I'm Brave Heart Lion, and I'm the bravest boy in the world!"

"_And_ the dumbest…" muttered Swift Heart, but thankfully nobody heard him. "I'm Swift Heart Rabbit, and I'm the fastest there is!" and he demonstrated this by racing around the room five times in exactly half a second.

"I'm Treat Heart."

"Woyal Hawt Dog."

"Gentle Heart…"

"I'm Bright Heart Raccoon, quite possibly the world's most precocious child."

Scooter, one of the Muppets, replied, "I highly doubt that," and buffed his nails on his chest.

"I'm Proud Heart Cat, and I do _not_ like rough play."

"I'm Playful Heart Monkey."

"I'm Lotsa Heart Effafent."

"Elephant," corrected Bright Heart.

"Yeah, that too." said Lotsa Heart.

The Muppets went next, introducing down the line in much the same way as the Cubs had done.

"I'm Miss Piggy, and this is Kermie." Said a piglet in a pink dress.

"Um, that's Kermit, thanks…" mumbled the embarrassed frog.

"I'm Fozzie Bear, wanna hear a joke?"

"NO!" the muppets quickly yelled.

"I'm Rolf." Said a brown puppy,

"Aneemall." Said a little pink monster, who's name was Animal.

"I'm Gonzo, and this is my baby chick, Camilla." Said a little blue weirdo with a large hooked nose, holding up a small stuffed chick.

"I'm Scooter, and this's my twin sister Skeeter." Said the only remotely human-looking muppet.

Nannie said, "Okay, kids, have fun. Make our guests feel welcome, and behave yourselves." There was a note of warning in that last bit, indicating that the Muppets had been fighting too. She left, and the cubs approached the Muppets with varying degrees of shyness.

Finally Brave Heart grinned, and said, "I wanna exlpore!"

Animal crawled over, grabbed his hand, and led him around the room. "We explore! Yayayayayayaya!" he announced, giving a strange sort of laugh.

"Howcome you're not wearing clothes?" asked Skeeter. Some of the cubs were wearing baby jackets, and a few of them were wearing bonnets, but the rest of them were in diapers.

"I dunno." Said the cubs.

"We're wearing dipies." Loyal pointed out.

"Yeah, that's clothes." Said Rolf, and the two puppies went off to play.

Lotsa Heart was looking at Gonzo's nose. "Are you an ele…ello…effafent?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm a weirdo." Gonzo replied with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." Proud Heart protested, misunderstanding him.

"No," said Kermit, "he means that's really what he is, just like I'm a frog and you're a cat."

"Oh." Proud Heart and Lotsa Heart nodded.

Miss Piggy, Proud Heart, and Treat Heart went off to look at Piggy's doll collection. Kermit, Cozy, Lotsa and Gentle sat down to play with some of Kermit's toy divers, which he called 'frogmen.' Bright Heart went with Scooter, who wanted to show off his computer. Skeeter and Swift Heart began doing warm-up exercises, preparing for some sort of race. Fozzie, Gonzo, and Playful went to the toy box to look for costumes, and Brave Heart and Animal soon joined them.

"This place's so cool!" said Brave Heart, putting on a cowboy hat. "Let's go, Pilgrim! And don't ferget the horse!"

"Hey, you know how to use your imagination?" asked Gonzo.

"Yeah…I'm imagining I'm a cowboy." Brave Heart looked at Gonzo like the weirdo had a screw loose…which he probably did, but this time he actually had a point. 

"Naw, I meant _really_ use your imagination." He concentrated for a moment, and the nursery changed into a western scene.

"How'd you do that?" demanded Brave Heart.

"It's all in the mind." Smiled Gonzo, pointing to his temple. "You try it."

Brave Heart closed his eyes for a moment, and then a horse appeared in front of him. "Wow, neat!" He hopped into the saddle, and a 'pbbbbbbbttt!' noise was heard.

Fozzie burst out laughing as Brave Heart pulled a spent whoopie cushion out from under his bottom. "Wakka, wakka, wakka!" Fozzie taunted, and he and Playful Heart rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Brave Heart went off in a huff as the nursery reverted back to normal.

The lion cub sat on the window seat with his arms crossed, scowling, and Animal crawled over and looked up, concerned. "Wha?"

"Nothin'." He grunted, and Animal sat down nearby, playing with some blocks. Then he began to talk, causing the little pink monster to look up again. "They're mean sometimes. Play tricks on me 'cause I'm so dumb. Swifty calls me a blockhead, and I'm always falling for Playful Heart's jokes. Now I fell for that stupid bear's joke."

"Fozzie funny." Said Animal.

"No he ain't!" 

"Aneemall sorry. Lion not dumb." Animal heaved himself up onto the window seat and patted Brave Heart's head, unintentionally mussing up his mane.

"No?" asked Brave Heart, sniffling a bit, but not exactly crying. He wouldn't let himself do that.

"Nuh-uh. Brave Heart cool." Said Animal, jumping back down off the window seat.

Brave Heart wiped his nose, and said, "Thanks. You're pretty cool too, for a little kid."

"Welcome." Animal said over his shoulder, going back to his blocks.

Just then, Fozzie came over, looking rather sheepish. "Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings back there. I thought you'd think that was funny."

Brave Heart waved it off. "Aw, that's okay. C'mon, let's go play cowboy! C'mon, Animal."

"Okay." said Animal, dropping the blocks and crawling after his friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Jam!

When Two Nurseries Collide

__

Author's note: I'm using two songs sung by The Beatles in this chapter. I don't claim ownership, and I don't have permission to use them. If anyone important asks me to take this down, I will do so.

Chapter 3: Let's Jam!

Kermit and his group were still playing with the toy divers when Kermit pointed at nothing and said, "Look, a mermaid!"

Lotsa looked, and said, "I don't see any mermaid…"

"You're not concentrating hard enough." Kermit told him, "Use your imagination."

Lotsa closed his eyes, then opened them and said, "I see her now!"

Cozy and Gentle clapped, and said, "Me too!"

"C'mon, let's be deep sea explorers!" said Kermit, and the room changed to an oceanic scene.

"Yee-haw!" whooped Brave Heart as he and his group went by on sea horses.

Piggy, Proud, and Treat came over, and Piggy said, "I want to be a mermaid too!"

"Me too!" said Treat.

"Well, _I'd _be a prettier mermaid, so I think _I_ should be the one who gets to play." Proud Heart lifted her chin haughtily.

"That's not fair!" cried Treat Heart, and Piggy nodded once.

"We can _all_ be mermaids, right Kermie?" Miss Piggy batted her eyes at Kermit, who blushed.

"Um, right…"

"Yippie-skippie!" Piggy jumped up and down, clapping. "You can be the king mer-frog, and I'll be your queen!"

Gentle Heart and Cozy Heart giggled, and went off to see what Loyal Heart and Rolf were doing. Rolf was trying to teach Loyal to play the piano, but he wasn't having much luck. Loyal looked over as the girls approached, and said, "I'm tewwible…I can't even pway Chopsticks!"

Cozy thought for a moment, then said, "But you can sing! Why don't you pick a song, and he can play it while you sing!"

"Great idea!" grinned Rolf. Loyal whispered something in Rolf's ear, and Rolf began to play a tune that some of them recognized…

Loyal Heart was a Beatles fan, and his favorite song was 'Hey Bulldog.'

" 'Sheepdog, standing in the rain.

Bullfrog, doing it again. 

Some kind of happiness is measured out in miles,

What makes you think you're something special when you smile?

Child-like, no one understands.

Jack knife in your sweaty hands.

Some kind of innocence is measured out in years,

You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears.'" Loyal sang, and the others gathered round.

" 'You can talk to me,

you can talk to me,

you can talk to me,

if you're lonely you can talk to me.

Big man (yeah) walkin' in the park.

Wigwam, frightened of the dark.

Some kind of solitude is measured out in you,

you think you know me but you haven't got a clue.

You can talk to me,

you can talk to me,

you can talk to me,

if you're lonely you can talk to me.

Hey, bulldog! Hey, bulldog! Hey, bulldog! Hey, bulldog!'"

" 'Hey man, what's that noise?'" Brave Heart quoted, playing along and pretending to be the other voice from the song.

" 'Woof!'" said Loyal.

" 'What d'you say?'" returned Brave Heart.

" 'I said woof!'"

" 'D'you know anymore?'" chimed in Swift, catching on to the game.

" 'Wooaah ha ha ha!'" howled Loyal and Rolf together.

" 'You've got it, that's great! That's right! That's it, man, hoo!" said Rolf.

" 'Quiet boy, quiet!'" said Bright, joining in.

" 'Okay.'" said the puppies.

" 'Quiet!'" Bright clapped his hands.

" 'Hey, bulldog! Hey, bulldog!'" everyone sang this last bit together before collapsing on the floor, laughing.

Skeeter sat up and asked, "Hey, does anyone know Yellow Submarine?"

Unbelievably, every hand shot up and they all began to sing.

" 'In the town where I was born,

lived a man who sailed to sea.

And he told us of his life in the land of submarines.

So we sailed up to the sun,

till we found the sea of green,

and we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine.

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

And our friends are all on board;

many more of them live next door.

And the band begins to play…

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(Full speed ahead, Mr. Parker, full speed ahead! Full speed over here sir! Action station! Action Station! Aye, aye, sir, fire! Heaven! Heaven!)

As we live a life of ease,

every one of us (every one of us)

has all we need (has all we need).'" Gonzo played the part of the other voice that sang apart from the others, and did very well.

" 'Sky of blue (sky of blue)

and sea of green (sea of green),

in our yellow (in our yellow)

submarine (submarine, ha ha!).

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine…'"

When the song ended, they heard clapping from the doorway. "That was wonderful, kids!" said Nanny, who had walked in unnoticed sometime during the second song. "Are you ready for naptime?"

Most of them groaned, but a few of them nodded. They were divided up between three separate cribs, and the lights went out…and Brave Heart suddenly wasn't feeling so brave.


	4. Chapter 4: Scared of the Dark?

When Two Nurseries Collide

Chapter 4: Scared of the Dark?

Brave Heart was the only one awake, and in his opinion the night light wasn't nearly bright enough. Since Gonzo had showed him how to use his imagination, he was seeing more scary things in the dark than ever before. One of the Muppets in the next crib gave a loud snore, and he sat up quickly. "What was that?" he whispered. He clutched his blanked and began to rock back and forth, sucking his thumb. The house settled, and he began to cry quietly. "N-Noble Heart?" he whispered brokenly, "I want Noble Heart…I want Take Care…" he sniffled, and Gentle Heart woke up and heard him.

The little green lamb crawled over to him, careful not to wake the others. She put an arm around him and asked, "Are you okaaaay?"

He sniffled again, and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" when she nodded, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear as quietly as he could, "I'm scared of the d-dark." 

He covered his face, embarrassed, and she wrapped her blanket around both of them. "It's okaaay. I am tooo, a little biiiit."

"Yeah?" he asked, and she nodded. His expression became firm, and he said, "You can't tell anyone!"

She smiled at him and replied, "I wooon't tell if yooou won't."

"I already knew," came Swift Heart's voice, "But don't worry, I told myself I wouldn't tease you. _I'm_ ascared of gettin' shots."

"How'd you hear me?" demanded Brave Heart, "You're two cribs over!"

"Well, these ears do more than just make me look good."

Brave Heart sniffled again, and leaned his head on Gentle Heart's shoulder as the house settled again. He was still trembling. She kissed his forehead, and for once Brave Heart didn't make a 'girls have cooties joke.' They soon fell asleep.

After nap time, Nanny brought in their snack. That day's snack was milk and animal crackers. Almost immediately, Swift Heart knocked his milk over and the lid popped off his sippie cup. "Ohh…" he groaned, disappointed, and Skeeter poured half of her milk into his cup. They clinked glasses and drank without the lids, then everyone pointed and laughed at their milk mustaches. 

Scooter and Bright Heart were writing mathematical equations on their napkins with crayons, and somehow they got into a disagreement about which was better, calculus or trigonometry.

"Calculus is much more fun and useful than trig!" snapped Bright Heart, giving Scooter a shove.

"Is not!" 

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"Hey!" Proud Heart tapped her cup on the table for silence. "Stop fighting! I'm sure they both have their good points, so stop being angry. We'll get in trouble."

Both boys looked ashamed, and Scooter held out his hand. "I'm sorry." he said, and Bright Heart shook hands with him.

"I'm sorry too."

Soon snack time was over, and Playful, Swift and Skeeter decided to have a race…or, rather, Swift and Skeeter would race while Playful sat with the camera. The picture he took would decide who won.

"Okay!" Kermit called out, waving a checkered flag over his head, "On your marks…get set…GO!" He swiped the flag downward, and Swift Heart and Skeeter surged forward. Swift Heart was by far the fastest, but he tripped three times over toys that had been left on the floor, giving Skeeter the lead throughout most of the race. During the final lap he caught up, and it was a photo finish; Playful Heart snapped the picture and waited for the polaroid to come out…but nothing happened.

"Uh-oh…" he blushed. "Um, sorry guys…I guess I kinda forgot to put the film in…"

"You did what?" Skeeter yelled, still panting. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Yeah, I twisted my ankle back there for no reason, numbskull!" shouted Swift Heart.

Playful Heart immediately began to cry, and ran to hide in Gonzo's closet.

"No, don't go in there!" Gonzo called after him, "It's not safe!"

Too late…Playful Heart had slammed the door behind him.

"What's so bad about a closet?" asked Lotsa Heart.

Kermit fidgeted. "Well, you know how we can make things happen with our imaginations?" 

The cubs nodded, and Kermit continued, "Well, we try to stay out of that closet. Weird things happen in there. It's like it knows what's in our heads."

"You mean, he can really get hurt?" asked Swift, who was looking more than a little remorseful. Everyone turned to Gonzo.

"Naw, it's just real scary…and weird." Replied Gonzo, who added, "Actually, it's not all that scary to _us._"

"It might be for him, though." Remarked Fozzie. "Come on, let's go find him!"


	5. Chapter 5: In the Closet

When Two Nurseries Collide

Chapter 5: In the Closet

Gonzo touched the doorknob. "Ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and he opened the door, revealing a herd of wild horses that was galloping straight towards them. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Gonzo shrieked, slamming the door, and pressing his back to it.

Scooter stepped forward. "Here, let me try. Weird things like that only happen when _you_ open this door." He opened it, and right in front of them was a mine cart and enough helmets with headlights to go around.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Kermit, leading them inside.

"But I'll get my dress all dirty!" protested Miss Piggy.

"But we gotta find him!" argued Brave Heart, "You gots ta be _brave_, like me! We won't let nothin' happen, right guys?"

The cubs shook their heads, and Proud Heart said, "You can always get another dress, right?"

"I guess so…" sighed Piggy, donning a helmet, "Let's go…"

They all climbed into the cart, and Rolf released the brake. The cart moved forward, powered by their imaginations, and as they went uphill Piggy notice that there were jewels embedded in the walls. She reached out and tried to take one, but it split in half widthwise, revealing itself to be a crystal eye that peered unblinkingly at the piglet.

"Eew!" she squealed, "Yucko-ptooie!"

The others laughed until they crested the hill and plunged down…into total darkness. Even their headlights couldn't penetrate the gloom. Everyone screamed, Brave Heart screaming the loudest of all, and this continued until they hit something with a squelch and went flying. No one was hurt, however, because their landing was quite soft. 

"Everyone okay?" asked Swift.

"Uh-huh…" answered the cubs and the muppets.

"Where aaare we?" whispered Gentle Heart.

Gonzo adopted a storyteller's posture, and announced, "We have just entered the Weirdo Zone!"

"Oh, _brother_…groaned Piggy.

"Wha?" Animal looked at Gonzo, not understanding.

"Anything can happen here," continued the weirdo, who was obviously relishing this, "so consider yourselves warned. Hehehehe…"

Brave Heart glanced wildly around, and caught Gentle Heart's eye. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but she saw his dilemma and beat him to it. "It's scaaary in here…will you please hooold my hand?"

"Sure!" he quickly agreed, and Swift Heart pretended to be inspecting his fingernails. Brave Heart was glad that for once Swifty wasn't taking the opportunity to make fun. Although he probably would have, if he hadn't known how extreme the lion's fear really was.

Due to their imaginations, they were most likely walking on pillows and blankets, rather than the pink, mushroom-like substance they seemed to be walking on now. But with the Muppet Babies and their imaginations, anything and everything was possible.

"Follow me," ordered Gonzo, "we're going in!" He stepped forward with a flourish, but his foot got stuck in the mushroom floor. He pitched forward onto his face, his hooked nose making a comical honking sound when it hit…but he was up in a second, and he walked on as if it hadn't happened.

Bright Heart turned to Scooter, and asked, "Is that normal behavior for him?"

Scooter nodded, and Swift Heart said, "Kinda reminds me of you, Brave Heart!"

Brave Heart stopped and made a fist. "Watch it, long-ears!"

Swift Heart wagged a finger tauntingly. "I'll tell the Muppets your seeeeecreeeeet…" he threatened.

Surprisingly, Gentle Heart took an aggressive step forward, and warned, "Don't you daaaare!"

Swift Heart held his paws up in surrender and they hurried to catch up with the others, but they found themselves alone.

"Nice going, Hoppy." Muttered Brave Heart, giving the rabbit's head a little tweak.

"Hey!" Swift rubbed his head, "It's not my fault the big bad lion's a scaredy-cat!"

"I am not!" Brave Heart let go of Gentle Heart's paw, and gave Swift Heart a shove.

"Stooop it!" Gentle Heart tried to get between them, but the lion cub accidentally knocked her down. "Oof!"

"Now look what you did!" they both yelled accusingly.

"It was _your_ fault!" yelled Swift, "You always fly off the handle, and you're the one who knocked her down!"

Brave Heart's lip quivered a bit, then he yelled, "Well, who needs you anyways!" He ran off into the dark before the other two could stop him.

"Thaaat was mean, Swiiift!" scolded Gentle Heart, getting to her feet, "You promise him you wouldn't teeeease him, and you diiid it anywaaaay."

"Oops…"

***

Brave Heart stopped running after a few minutes, and sniffled angrily. He spotted a little mushroom on the 'floor,' and he plucked it and hurled it into the dark, yelling, "Stupid rabbit!"

"Ow!" 

Playful Heart stepped into the glare of Brave Heart's headlight. "Who's there?" he asked, shielding his eyes.

"Me." said Brave Heart, wiping his nose.

"Whatcha doing in here?"

"Looking for you. And Swift Heart's a meanie!"

Playful Heart blinked. "What'd he do to _you?_"

"He said a mean thing." Brave Heart shrugged evasively.

Playful let it drop. Instead, he said, "_He's_ the bad boy now!"

They giggled a bit, and suddenly they could hear screams in the distance. "Come on!" Brave Heart beckoned, immediately forgetting his anger. They bumped into Swift Heart and Gentle Heart on the way, and the group soon found the others. The Muppets and cubs were cowering in terror before a huge creature that was actually made of the mushroom substance they were walking on. It was only a lumpy head that rose up out of the floor, but it was huge!

Brave Heart growled, and yelled, "Cousin Cubs, get ready to call!"

The cubs lined up, reassured that there was at least _some_ sort of leader present. "Four…three…two…one…Care Cousins Call!"

They directed their Cousin calls at the monster, which sunk back down into the floor with a gurgling cry. They began to cheer, but soon the mushroom floor began to undulate, and before long it had tossed them out of the closet into a heap on the nursery floor.

"Oof!"

"So _there_ you are!" sighed Nanny. "Noble Heart's here to take you home, kids."

"Aww…" groaned the cubs and their new friends as Noble Heart crossed the room and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, and all the cubs started talking at once.

"Yeah, they showed us this really neat trick with our imaginations…"

"…got to be a cowboy…"

"…called me a numbskull…"

"…was a mermaid, then we sang some songs, and…"

Noble Heart laughed, and said, "Okay, okay, you can tell me one at a time when we get home." He turned to Nanny, "Thanks for watching them; I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all; they barely made a peep. And you never told me they were Beatles fans!"

Noble Heart turned to the cubs, bemused, and remarked, "I didn't know."

"Heeeey, Bulldog! Yayayayayayaya!" giggled Animal.

And so, the cubs said goodbye to their new friends, promising to come back and visit someday soon. Noble Heart led them outside where two Cloudmobiles were sitting; Take Care Bear was in the driver's seat of one of them, looking very pleased with herself.

On the way home, Swift Heart turned to Playful Heart and Brave Heart. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. I just got carried away."

"That's okay." said Playful.

"Yeah, forget about it." Smiled Brave Heart, "Just next time I tell someone a secret, plug your ears!"

"Noooo problem." Swift Heart smirked.

"I mean it, rabbit!" Brave pointed a finger at Swift's nose.

"Okay!"

"What secret?" Playful Heart asked innocently.

Brave Heart clapped his paw over the rabbit's mouth before he could open it.


	6. Chapter 6: Gooo ByeBye!

When Two Nurseries Collide

Epilogue: Gooo Bye-Bye!

Animal, Brave Heart, and Gonzo were exploring the closet on their own this time; the mushroom floor was still there, but there was something else…

"I don't remember this…" said Brave Heart, pointing to a wooden platform in the middle of the pink mushroom floor. "Is it a dance floor, or something?"

"I dunno…" shrugged Gonzo, and the two climbed onto the strange structure for a better look, while Animal poked around nearby.

"This is weird." Brave Heart declared, shaking his head.

"Well, weird is my specialty, hehehehehe…" replied Gonzo, who noticed that Animal seemed to have found something. "What's that, Animal?"

"Aneemall find lever!" 

"Huh? No! Don't pull that!" Gonzo waved his blue hands in negation.

Too late. Animal pulled the lever and the platform shot up on a spring, throwing cub and weirdo out of the closet.

"Whoaaa!" yelled Brave.

"Whoo-oohoo-hoo-hoo-hoo…" squealed Gonzo.

"Gooo bye-bye!" crowed Animal, "Yayayayayayaya!"

End

__

Author's note: This was the typical Muppet Babies ending with my favorite Care Bear Cousin thrown into the mix! I hope you guys had as much fun as I did. Ta-ta!


End file.
